The Proposal
by Manta-Rae
Summary: post-Enishi Kaoru receives a proposal. But not from Kenshin. The mystery man is revealed as well as Kaoru's answer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In which I disclaim any ownership of Rurouni Kenshin. This fanfic is not to be confused with the movie of the same name...which I also do not have any rights to.

Chapter One of The Proposal.  
>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~<p>

The shadow cast by Enishi's Island had reluctantly faded into the past. For the Kenshin-gumi, the revenge-driven Jinchuu was now a gloomy memory.

Although occasionally a particular redhead's sleep was troubled, tormented visions and haunted images of hollow sapphire eyes. He wakes suddenly, his heart pounding in terror. With the lingering odor of coppery blood taunting his senses, Kenshin needed reassurance that it had indeed been just a dream. His calloused feet whispered as he crept down the long hall.

He passed Yahiko's room, the young boy's snoring loud in the still night. Several strides carried him further down the twilight passage, Kenshin paused before another portal. This door might have eased open a fraction, perhaps allowing a troubled gaze to spy the shadowy bundle within. And maybe, just maybe, the gentle scent of jasmine soothed frazzled nerves further. Outside that rice screen barrier, the wanderer quietly sighs with relief.

-~-~-The same morning...but at a more humane hour-~-~-~

The morning sun warming the dojo's roof. Breakfast on the table.

'Another beautiful day,' Kenshin thought happily.

Kaoru's chopsticks pointed at a dark haired youth, "since you're here that means Sano's back in town."

"Yeah," Yahiko mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Finish eating then answer Yahiko-chan," Kaoru scolded.

"Don't call me little!" the boy hollered.

"You gotta grow up first," she taunted.

Kenshin held up his hands trying to calm the combatants, "this one thinks you should not fight, that is true."

"Busu!" Yahiko sneered and got bopped by his teacher in response.

"Did Sanosuke say why he was back in town?" Kenshin asked trying to prevent more violence.

Yahiko rubbed the newly formed knot, "not really. He just complained about women being aggravating, mumbled something about a fox then told me to head home. He said that he'd be in town for a little while."

"That means he'll be here mooching soon enough," Kaoru stated matter-of-factly.

"You are probably right Miss Kaoru," he agreed, "Though this one wouldn't call it mooching, that I wouldn't."

"You're too nice Kenshin," She huffed seemingly irritated, "that's all you can expect from that bum."

On the other side of town Sanosuke sneezed.

Kaoru stood, "I'd better get ready. I've got a job to help teach today. Are you coming with me, Yahiko?"

The boy shook his head, "I'll be working a couple hours at the Akebeko today."

"Alright, Student, 500 grip strengthening swings before I get back," She orders.

Yahiko's half-hearted grumbling in reply.

Softly chuckling at their argument, more like siblings bickering really, Kenshin loved these days.

After he escorts Miss Kaoru to a neighboring dojo, with her promise of being back before dinner, he returns to the Kamiya Dojo to begin the daily chores.

Hours fly by in a blur of dishes and laundry. His housework interrupted momentarily to prepare Yahiko and himself lunch. The young teen quickly leaving for his shift at the Akebeko restaurant.

Kenshin cleans the floors and finishes the afternoon with some gardening. Taking note of the sun's position, he fires up the bathhouse kiln. A voice calls as he is preparing dinner.

"Welcome back Miss Kaoru. The bath is ready."

"Thanks Kenshin," her footfalls echoing softly as she heads toward the rear of the house.

Kenshin is suddenly on alert when two Ki's enter the property. Both were strong and ready for a fight.

'Sano and Yahiko,' he sighs hearing their voices quarreling, 'What are those two fighting about _this _time?'

The rurouni bravely headed for the battlefield.

"Yeah right," Yahiko scoffed, "No one in their right mind would..."

Sano's louder assertion, "I saw him! He's filthy rich!"

"A rich guy? Kaoru?" Yahiko shook his head disbelieving.

Kenshin entered the front yard, "This one wishes to know what happened today?"

The tall brawler shuffled his feet, looking guilty, "oh...erm...nothing."

"Kensh-" Yahiko's reply was muffled by Sano's large hand.

"I think it would be best if Kenshin heard it from Jou-chan," the street fighter glared at the younger boy, "don't you agree, Yahiko?

Reluctantly the samurai's son nodded. Sano released his grip, sidestepped, turned tail and ran.

Yahiko gasped in alarm and chased after the taller man yelling, "Coward! Chicken!"

Kenshin shook his head at their evasive antics and resolved to ask Kaoru-dono.

~-~-~Dinner

"Where did the two bottomless pits go?"

Kenshin shrugged, "this one does not know, Miss Kaoru."

"Oh well," she cheered, "more for us."

After dinner was cleared away, Kaoru poured tea for both.

Kenshin thanked her then asked ever-so-casually, "Sano did mention that you had something to talk to this one about?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru sipped her tea, "oh that's right."

His violet gaze watches her, patient, curious.

She smiled serenely, "I received a proposal today."

"Ororo?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A/N: Update and editing dedicated to **Ayla27** who was my first reviewer for this chapter. **Ayla27** said the story could be better and was right. Thank you for the con-crit. Chapter 2 is in progress and will be up soon. TTFN –Manta-Rae


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still not claiming any kind of ownership of Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter Two

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Recap:

Kenshin thanked her then asked ever-so-casually, "Sano did mention that you had something to talk to this one about?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru sipped her tea, "oh that's right."

He waited expectantly.

She smiled serenely, "I received a proposal today."

"Ororo?"

-~-~-Gensai Clinic

"I ran into Yahiko at the Akebeko," Sano began his tale.

Megumi scoffs, "Trying to get free food again?"

"I was going to pay…" he responds hastily, guilty expression in brown eyes.

"Oh sure," her reply sarcastic, "please, go on."

"Um…right, Yahiko says Kenshin's cooking, so I head for the dojo…"

She interrupts once more, "And Tae looking to nail your lazy hide to the Akebeko's wall in no way affects your reason for leaving so abruptly."

"Let me finish Kitsune," Sano grumbled and continued the story, "that's when I spot Jou-chan outside this other dojo's gates, some guy holding her hand and kneeling on the ground."

~-~-~-Kamiya Dojo

"…he is rich…"

Kenshin heard her voice as if she was in a cave, a kind of echo from darkened depths.

"…traditional dress…"

Or maybe he was the one in the cave since her voice echoed _around_him.

"…the Kamiya name could become history…"

And the cave was by the ocean, because there was this whooshing sound in his ears.

"…I wonder if Yahiko would be willing to be part of the ceremony…"

Yep that was it; he was in a cave, trapped by the rising waves.

"What do you think Kenshin?" Her eyes were bright with excitement, "should I accept?"

~-~-~Gensai Clinic

"I'm telling you Megumi. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Kaoru-who-can't-cook. Kaoru-raccoon-girl. That Kaoru?" Long hair rippled when she shook her head in disbelief, "She is going to get married to some rich business tycoon just because he asked?"

"Don't believe me?"

Megumi snorted, "No, I don't believe it. There is no way would she leave Kenshin after all they've been through."

"Then how do _you_ explain the fact that Rich Guy was holding her hand and was down on his knee like he was a _gajin _with a wedding ring? And Jou-chan's blushing?"

"…"

~-~-~ Kamiya Dojo

Kenshin offers his wisdom, "it is your decision, Miss Kaoru, that it is."

"I don't know…" the woman hesitates, her fingers and hands moving restlessly in her lap.

Long crimson bangs mask the hopeful flicker of purple eyes.

She offers tenatively "I'll have to think about it. There's just so many preperations to be done and not a lot of time to get them done."

"This one will help, that I will." His voice filled with false brightness.

"Really?" Kaoru asks, delighted.

Kenshin smiles, "if Kaoru-dono wishes it. This unworthy one is glad to be of assistance, that I am."

"Well first things first, we'll have to get everyone together," She smiles.

"Very well," The red-head remarks then suggests, "Kaoru-dono why don't you get some rest? This one will take care of the dishes."

The assistant master nods in appreciation and with a soft good night departed for her room.

Still sitting, rurouni grinning, Kenshin waited patiently. Only after her footsteps faded and the sound of a door closing echoed softly from the far hall, did the rurouni dare stir. He raises his hand from the table, fingers quiver as he shakes uncontrollably. He stands slowly, his legs trembling. Black edges into his vision. He closes his eyes but now it feels as if the room spins around and around.

'Breathe…' Kenshin actually had to remind himself.

Several deep breaths later, his sight slowly cleared. Though his knees remained somewhat wobbly, the wanderer managed to go through the necessary motions to tidy up the kitchen. His mind miles from any coherent thought, his heart filled with disbelief and no small amount of regret.

~-~-~Gensai Clinic

"So what are we going to do?"

Her shoulders shrug, "It's her choice, and we can't take that decision from Kaoru."

"But Kenshin?" his question trailed off, the fighter frustrated by uncertainty.

"He will do as he always does," Megumi's retort sharp, "Smile and pretend happiness."

She watches the bandaged hands clench, and continues in a softer tone, "Otherwise he will blame himself."

Sano's eyes widen in surprise.

Megumi smiles sadly, "If Kenshin thinks he has denied 'Kaoru-dono' a chance at a normal life, he will never forgive himself."

She looks out the window, her gaze on the distant stars, she adds quietly, "Even if that chance is with someone else."

Silence descended, unexpectedly heavy between the two. The street fighter shoulders slump and the doctor's observation of the night sky becomes too-vigilant. She does not wish to see his defeat.

Sano cleared his throat suddenly uncomfortable and changed the subject, "so why did you write and ask for me to come anyway, Megumi?"

"You can always trust Sanosuke to find trouble and _then _ask what's going on," a small laugh, "Well, it's time for me to move on."

"Huh?"

"I'm heading back to Aizu. And I needed a sturdy beast of burden, that's you by the way, to carry my stuff."

Sano groans, "are you trying to kill me woman?"

A pair of fox ears appears and Megumi chuckles, "Ohohoho"

~-~-~Into the setting sun, a hastily written message was sent with a flurry of wings. ~-~-~

A/N: so there's my take on the Kenshin-gumi disbanding. Not completely canon, I'm sure, but that's why it's called fanfiction. (laughs)

Thanks to- reviewers: Sumiregusa and cherrystone. Artsycloe who added this story to their favs. And Ayla27, Queen Emily the Diligent, and femaleJoey for adding this to their story alerts. Shout out to all my readers, thanks for stopping by!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: -dragging large bulging bag- "uh…don't mind me. Continue reading the fic. Nothing to see here." -muffled 'oorrroooo'- "eheheh…this is not the rurouni you are looking for?" -drops bag and runs for life from angry mob- (lol…I don't own Kenshin or Star Wars)

Chapter Three

In the last chapter of The Proposal, everyone's favorite wanderer received some surprising news while a rooster-haired freeloader was out-Foxed. A letter was dispatched, who wrote it and for what purpose? –dun dun dun-

_~-~-~Into the setting sun, a hastily written message was sent with a flurry of wings. ~-~-~  
><em>

~-~-~-~-Kamiya Dojo

Rurouni grin in place, a miserable wanderer served breakfast to a teenage bottomless pit and the dojo's cheerful teacher. Though the assistant master's queries of "Are you alright Kenshin?" and "what's the matter Kenshin?" proved his efforts to act normal were wasted.

With a strained smile, he attempted to reassure time and again that "sessha is well, that I am" or "no need to worry about this one, Kaoru-dono." The look of complete disbelief that darkened her eyes increased the red head's sense of guilt.

~-~-~-~-~Kyoto

Fluttering wings and a soft calling coo brought icy blue eyes around to the new arrival. Long slim fingers grasp the tiny metal cylinder, its contents carefully unrolled.

The leader of the Kyoto Oniwabanshū ninja clan re-read the scrawled message just as Misao bounded into the room.

"Aoshi-sama, Okina's got a report from Hokkaido for you…" her attention distracted by the slip of paper and green eyes glanced at the messenger pigeon, easily spotting its metal band, "that's one of Kaoru's birds. What's the trouble this time? Another maniac bent on Japan's destruction? Or better yet, world domination?"

"It appears that Kamiya is getting married," Aoshi states evenly.

"Himura finally did it!" Misao cheered, jumping around with glee, "Kaoru must to be so happy!"

"It's not Himura…"

~-~-~-~-Tokyo

After breakfast the trio headed into the busy town, where Yahiko darted off to begin another shift at the Akebeko. The teen grudgingly relaying Kaoru's request for a table.

Her attention shifts to him next and she asks, "Would you let Sano and Megumi know to meet us for dinner? Dr. Gensai too, that is if he's not busy tonight."

"What about you Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin inquires.

"I'll meet you and the others later. I've got some errands to finish before supper," she ran off with a cheerful wave.

Purple irises watch her lively form disappear into the crowd; Kenshin emits a dejected sigh and his feet wearily shuffle towards Ruffian Row.

~-~-~-~Kyoto

Misao froze in mid-celebration, her feet settling back on the wooden floor, her green eyes blinked once, twice. She shook her head, "sorry must have misheard you Aoshi-sama."

"It's not Himura," His cool blue eyes connected with her surprised gaze, "According to this message, Kamiya is getting married to someone else."

Misao's jaw dropped, and for the first time in a long time she was rendered speechless.

~-~-~-~Ruffian Row

A fishbone rolled between teeth, Sano watched his companion uneasily, "Sorry Kenshin."

The shorter man shook his head, "there is no need to apologize for this unworthy one's sake, Sanosuke," his voice soft, sad, "sessha...failed to act."

A large hand came to rest on his shoulder, Sano squeezing lightly in reassurance. Kenshin finally meet the other's brown gaze and nodded, the gesture combining appreciation and resignation.

~-~-~-~Gensai Clinic

"Ken-san," her dark eyes watch him, "what are you going to do?"

His smile weak, "you know the answer already, Megumi-dono."

"Well, I've enlisted Sanosuke to be my pack mule. Ken-san, if you must wander..." The lady doctor uncertainly, hesitantly, ventures, "if you must wander, would you mind wandering with us to Aizu?"

His head tilts, crimson hair hiding his eyes.

~-~-~-~-~-~Akebeko

"It is true Yahiko-kun?" Tae fretted.

He shrugs, hiding discomfort with indifference, "I guess that Kaoru's going to tell everyone tonight."

Tae frowned, "I feel sorry for Kenshin-san,"

The boy scoffs, "well I feel sorry for the poor sap that's going to marry her."

"why?" the restraunt owner asks surprised.

He snorts, "the guy probably doesn't know that Kaoru can't cook."

~-~-~-~-~-~Kyoto

The unnatural silence, the uncharaceristic stillness, Aoshi quickly became concerned as Misao stood motionless for several long minutes. Her eyes distant, empty of her normal bubbling energy.

He rose and went to the smaller ninja's side. She stirs and whispers, "no…that's not right." Her long dark braid whipped through the air as she shakes her head, vehemently denying the news. Aoshi eyebrow raises at her muttering about painful dismemberment of "...that stupid-red-haired-idiot...'

Suddenly the light, the energy, all that is -_Misao- _flashes back into her eyes, a fist clenches and her battle cry resounds, "Time for Super Ninja Teleportation!"

White smoke envelops the girl's form. When the billowing, concealing mist clears, Misao has vanished.

~-~~-~-~-The end of Chapter three

A/N: Thanks to readers and followers/alerters/reviewers of The Proposal thus far. And 'thank you' to the following:

New story favers: MixinFiction and CharmlessUnicorn.  
>New story alerters: SRAS9, Satirically Inclined, CharmlessUnicorn and DuShuZhi.<br>New reviewers: DuShuZhi

-waves to everyone following/alerting/reviewing/faving-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: -groveling- this chapter is for all you loverly people who have been waiting patiently and/or impatiently. My only excuse for the delay is my comp. which caught a techy version of the "Mayan Apocalypse" and promptly died at midnight of the 21st. (T-T why me?) Anywho enjoy... (I claim no responsibility for the characters of Rurouni Kenshin. Mr. T's catchphrase is not mine either.)

Chapter 4

-IN TOKYO-

~~~~~ **Kenshin-gumi assemble!** ~~~~~~~~~

Sympathy Sano: "sorry 'bout that... (sucks to be you)"

Meddling Megumi: "come to Aizu with us... (I already got the muscle-head to do all the heavy lifting)"

Take-a-chance Tae: "I can't believe this... ( I had good money on those two getting together)"

Young Yahiko: (shakes his head and pities the fool cursed to eternal indigestion)

- IN KYOTO-

~~~~~~ **GO Weasel-girl GO!** ~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly the light, the energy, all that is -Misao- flashes back into her eyes, a fist clenches and her battle cry resounds, "Time for Super Ninja Teleportation!"

White smoke envelops the girl's form. When the billowing, concealing mist clears, Misao has vanished.

~-~-~-~-~-Evening

The Akebeko was busy as usual; the wait staff expertly shuffles through the restaurant, carefully carrying orders through the mass. A red-haired samurai enters the fray, following close behind is a man considerably taller and a beautiful lady doctor.

Tae smiling greeted the group, "Kenshin-san, Megumi-sensei, Sanosuke, welcome, welcome," she gestures with her hand, "I've taken the liberty of reserving one of the more private booths."

The trio settles onto the cushions placed around the low table.

Tae dips into a half-bow, "I wasn't sure how many would be coming so please let me know if you needed more seats." She straightens, "Tea, sake, beef hot-pot?"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Kenshin smiles, "Tea will be fine for now Miss Tae that it will."

The owner of the Akebeko bows again then departs to relay the order to the kitchen.

"Dr. Gensai will be joining us after the girls are in bed." Megumi informed her seat-mates.

"Ayame-dono and Suzume-dono are growing up fast, that they are," Kenshin mused.

Sano's trademark fishbone was chewed in contemplation as the other two made small talk. Not long after a warm tea pot was set in the middle of the table and their server commandeered a seat.

"Thank goodness you guys came along when you did," Yahiko wiped his brow, "I could use a break."

"Has it been this busy all night?"

The fishbone rolled between teeth as the mundane conversation continued. Under a red bandana, brown eyes lazily observed his companions. Yahiko waved signaling the kitchen, hands pantomiming for food. Megumi's long hair rippled as she swept the dark length over a shoulder. Kenshin's purple eyes were shuttered, the swordsman hiding trepidation behind inane chatter. Sanosuke wasn't the smartest guy in Japan, (the fox-lady insists he is denser than rock) but even he could figure out what was troubling everyone so much.

He snorted mentally, where else in this wide world could you find an ex-manslayer, a former yakuza pick-pocket, a rescued opium maker and a reformed Zanza under one roof. Sure it might have been a reverse blade sword that opened the door, but it was the woman-warrior whose stubborn, angry, welcoming ways had shoved them all (willing or not) through that door. Her sword calloused hands and burnt meals, warm smile and naive eyes, had accepted each outcast, somehow turning the mismatched group into a _family_.

Unseen by those nearby, his hand tightens into a fist, his jaw clenches down on the bony remains between his teeth. His dark brown eyes settle on the rurouni smiling across the table. Kenshin Himura, the patriot, the manslayer, the wanderer...the coward.

'Give him a flammable maniac or a deranged ex-brother-in-law and he's fine.' Sanosuke contemplated, 'anyone that wanted to defeat the Battosai should have had a certain raccoon-girl as his opponent. Squared off against Jou-chan and the most feared swordman turns into a pansy.'

She was his strength and his weakness but that was true in reverse as well. Sano sighed and relaxed his battle-ready muscles, Jou-chan would either save the rurouni from himself or she would doom him to wander for the rest of his days. He shrugged wide shoulders and settled down to wait for Kaoru to arrive.

A steaming beef hot-pot was deposited by a shy teen girl.

"Thank you Tsubame-dono," Kenshin beams, "could this one request more tea and another hot-pot after everyone else arrives?"

The waitress bows at the waist, "of course Kenshin-san."

Chopsticks dig into the meal, Yahiko and Sano battling for the larger portions. Megumi scowls and whacks the rooster-haired street fighter, scolding both for their gluttony. Kenshin smiles at the usual antics, a sense of normalcy settling over the group.

"Kenshin my boy, I'm glad to see you in such good spirits."

The swordsman clasps hands with the elder, "Gensai-sensei, this one thanks you for coming on such short notice that I do."

"No trouble, no trouble at all," the aged doctor settles on a cushion, "I am happy that Kaoru-chan seems to have found some measure of happiness."

Kenshin nods, "Kaoru-dono deserves happiness that she does."

Dark knowing eyes scan his face, the elder hums agreement, "Little Kaoru has been so happy since your arrival Kenshin."

Oblivious mask in place, "ororo?"

"It's true my boy, she always speaks so well of her wanderer," a wrinkled hand lay on the tense forearm of the swordsman, "from the beginning, her words were always about you," he pats the magenta sleeved arm, "always such happy words."

A true smile softened the rurouni-mask, "this one thanks you for your consideration that I do."

Dr. Gensai nods and turns his attention to the rest of the gathered company, "where is Little Kaoru anyways. I was sure I'd be the last to arrive."

Sano replies around a mouth full of rice, "Dunno."

Yahiko uses the distraction to swipe a particularly juicy piece of beef from the rooster's plate. A bandaged fist pummels a spiky haired teen and the ever-hungry duo resumed their squabble over dinner portions.

Suddenly a hush fell over the diner, Tsubame and Tae rush to the group's table.

"She's here," the younger girl is sporting a fierce blush.

The restaurant manager's rare frown and warning, "and she's not alone."

Silence dominated the diner, patrons staring breathless at the vision entering the door. Long inky dark hair bound high with a deep indigo ribbon, eyes of the same blue hue swept the frozen scene finally settling on familiar purple. Her smile shone like the sun after rain, warm and welcoming. Kenshin drew in a shaky breath. The kimono was new, its white cloth dotted with both whole sakura flowers and small pink petals. The blossoms scattered across her shoulders as tiny pink slivers danced down the sleeves and throughout the skirt giving the illusion of a windy spring day. The obi was new as well, the striped material wrapped around her waist, defining her trim figure. She stood just outside the booth and gestured at the man standing in her shadow. (Sano's low murmur "it's Rich Guy")

Kaoru's smile filled with happiness, "I'd like everyone to meet Yamamoto-san."

"Welcome, please won't you join us?" Dr. Gensai replied, startling the others out of their shocked stupor.

"Ah, yes, thank you."

The fox-lady, rooster-head, and teenaged student changed seats, unconsciously moving closer to each other. Dr. Gensai offered his cushion to Kaoru placing her beside Kenshin and gently ushered the newcomer to the other side of the table. The males vying for the swordswoman's attention were now sitting face-to-face across the wooden expanse.

He breathed easier with her at his side, nodding at Tsubame and Tae who promptly placed two more settings for tea and a fresh hot-pot for the group. Kaoru thanked them for the service, cleared her throat, garnering everyone's gaze (their attention had been on her, their glances furtive, from the moment she sat.)

Kaoru beamed, "I decided to accept Yamamoto's proposal."

~-~-~-~-~-~'

A/N: SHE MADE ME DO IT! (points to Kaoru then runs away)

Kaoru: -_-'

Kenshin: (reading cue cards with obnoxious announcer voice) If you review today you get your choice of "ANGRY MOB IMPLEMENTS"  
>(curtain opens)<p>

Yahiko holds a PITCHFORK.  
>Sanosuke wields a TORCH<br>Megumi offers a large sign "ANGY MOB MEMBER"

Kenshin: "Oro? Why the violence?" (reads chapter)

Dr. Gensai: (calmly walk onstage, pulls out a piece of paper) "From the Author: IF YOU KILL ME YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT _**WHY**_….(also to any who faved/followed/reviewed/or read The Proposal "thank you!" Sorry no personal shout out as usual…I blame the 'Mayan Apocalypse' see beginning a/n)…WHATEVER YOU DO YOU ANGRY MOB MEMBERS DO NOT LOOK IN ANTARTICA FOR ME…I AM NOT HIDING IN THAT FROZEN WASTELAND!"

Kenshin: ( swirly-eyed ) "orororororo"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is brought to you today by an ANGRY MOB, the number 5 and the letter "H-as in HIDE!" (Manta-Rae is too busy hiding from the pitchfork and torch wielding people to disclaim ownership of Rurouni Kenshin, which is true.)

- Recap-

~~~~~~ Hurtling through the ninja network, it's a braid, it's a kunai, it's Misao to the rescue! (…or beat down of Battosai, whichever comes first)~~~~~~

~~~~~In the Akebeko a stunned group gawk at the vision of beauty~~~~~

Long inky dark hair bound high with a deep indigo ribbon, eyes of the same blue hue swept the frozen scene finally settling on familiar purple. Her smile shone like the sun after rain, warm and welcoming.

~~~The rival is introduced~~~

She stood just outside the booth and gestured at the man standing in her shadow, "I'd like everyone to meet Yamamoto-san."

~~~now for the musical chairs portion of your entertainment~~~

The fox-lady, rooster-head, and Tokyo's samurai-son changed seats, moving closer together. Kaoru elegantly settled beside Kenshin and the newcomer is placed next to Dr. Gensai on the other side of the table. The males vying for the swordswoman's attention were now sitting face-to-face across the wooden expanse.

~~~staring contest interrupted~~~

Kaoru cleared her throat, garnering everyone's gaze (their attention had been on her, their glances furtive, from the moment she sat.)

She beamed, "I decided to accept Yamamoto's proposal."

~~~~~~~Chapter Five~~~~~~~

~~~Tokyo

"What about Kenshin He'll be with me, right Sir Ken Jou-chan if Rich Guy here threatened you *glare at interloper* Calm down, I'm sure little Kaoru has a good reason to marry Yamamoto-san WHAT REASON COULD THERE BE?"

Startled blue eyes stare at the eruption of chaos. The multitude of voices raised in anger, ringing with disbelief, the frantic discord filled with pandemonium and panic.

"What?" she turns to the red haired wanderer and is meet with purple longing and violet acceptance.

"I'm just saying she might love Yamamoto-san *cracking knuckles* Rooster-head you use that hand I wring your neck"

As the mayhem escalates, Kaoru is mesmerized by the warm deep amethyst, "Kenshin?"

"Ahahahaha Busu in love *snort* with Rich Guy *snort* I'LL KILL HIM, KILL HIM TIL HE'S DEAD calm down *whap* I said **Calm Down** Sano"

Fiery red tilts, a silent question in reply.

"Kaoru-chan is old enough to marry who she wishes THERE AIN'T NO WAY JO-CHAN IS MARRYING YOUR POMPOUS ASS! *bam-a satisfied huff* Sanosuke Sagara shut up!"

A soft pop, a blinding billowing smoke screen engulfing the group, Kenshin automatically grips the reverse blade as several wooden thunks and a yelp sounds out. Kaoru is pushed away from his side, the swordsman instinctively on his feet to follow, a restraining hand seizes his shoulder, he snarls and whirls to the unseen threat, a clash of metal-on-metal, a cool voice:

"I see we've arrived in time for the festivities."

Battle ready instincts calming as Battosai withdraws, the ninja powder clears, revealing a bundle of limbs known separately as Misao and Kaoru.

The dojo master is overwhelmed by a small ninja who has rivers of tears flowing and muffled wail of: "Kaaaoo~rrruuu~ don't do it~"

"I see Misao hasn't lost her touch with the kunai," Aoshi sounds impressed.

Curious Kenshin turns to see Yamamoto-san pinned by his sleeves to the wall. The man looks frightened, probably a result of the chaos of multiple conversations/threats and the swift unexpected imprisonment. The rurouni ducks his head to hide the laughter.

Aoshi calmly greets, "Himura."

Well at least it seemed the ninja leader had moved forward, "this one wonders what brings the Kyoto Oniwabanshū to our humble city, that I do."

Silently a thin scrap of parchment is produced. He reads the familiar scrawl, understanding _one _reason for their arrival, 'Yahiko sent for reinforcements.' Kenshin's attention shifts and he watches as Gensai-sensei (helpfully) and the teen boy (reluctantly) pry out the sharp throwing daggers thus freeing Yamamoto-san from his prison.

Warmth, well known and always welcome arrives by his side. Kaoru, with a ninja monkey sniveling and clinging to her opposite sleeve, her blue eyes full of laughter says, "it seems there has been a misunderstanding."

Their antics had frightened off most of the other patrons, those that still lingered did so because they had become immune to the Kenshin-gumi exploits. Returning to their table, the expectant gazes of the group are meet with reassuring nods. With Tae and Tsubame hovering nearby, Yamamoto-san reclaims his original seat. Doc Gensai with an amused smile and Megumi's own composed façade observe the proceedings with hidden worry. Yahiko with trepidation sits by Misao (who was still weeping "don't do it Kaoru" over and over) The ninja's hostage smiles serenely as Kenshin patiently settles by her side. Sano's tall form stands behind the rurouni, the brawler glaring at Rich Guy. Standing in the shadows, Aoshi's silent vigil never strays far from a certain ninja-girl.

Yamamoto finished dusting his sleeves, "is it always this lively Kamiya-san?"

"Yes, most of the time," Kaoru offers an explanation, "though in this case it seems my friends were upset by my agreement."

He folds his hands around a fresh cup of tea (the last one went flying in the ninja sneak attack) "I see. However you gave me the impression that your...family..." here a nervous glance for objections to the substituted word, "supported your decision. Did you not inform them of my offer?"

"I told Kenshin of your proposal," blue eyes turn to the rurouni, "he told the others to meet us here."

"Himura-san," the younger states, gaze worried, "if you are against this partnership, I assure you that I only wish to augment Kamiya-san's reputation."

A bandaged finger is flung in accusation, "Enough with the fancy words and the snooty talk! Admit that you want to marry Jou-chan so I can knock your teeth out."

Yamamoto flinches back from the threat, "M-marry? I don't want to marry Kamiya-san!"

Tensed muscles relax, the rurouni blinks as Kaoru pouts, "didn't you listen to a word I said Kenshin?"

Her hand on his arm send sparks straight to his brain, thoughts fried, he offers, "oro?"

"I guess age has finally caught up to him," she playfully nudges him with her shoulder, "I told you yesterday that Yamamoto-san is a relative of a student. He is the one that is sponsoring Kamiya dojo in the upcoming martial arts ceremony."

Yamamoto nods agreement, "I thought the Kamiya Kasshin Ru would be a perfect addition to the lineup of entertainment."

She continues, "he proposed that Kamiya dojo put on a demonstration at the tournament. He is going provide the entrance fee for both Yahiko and myself."

"By participating, Kamiya-san can garner attention for the Kamiya Kasshin Ru. Perhaps get more students interested in her family's sword style."

"I didn't want to enter Yahiko without asking if he would be willing to be part of the ceremony…"

"YES!" the student's eager interruption.

"Well that's was easy," Yamamoto smiles, "Myōjin-kun, we will need to get you a uniform next."

"Uniform? Why can't I use my normal clothes?"

"The traditional dress uniform is required for every contestant," Kaoru gestures to her new gi, "I'll be using this but you can get a plain one in the Kamiya dojo colors."

The teen nods, "sounds good."

"I told Kenshin all this yesterday, so I don't know why he told everyone I was getting married," she glares at the blushing suspect.

Megumi's states matter-of-factly, "That was Sano's fault."

"WHAT?" the accused ruffian shouts.

The lady-doctor continues smoothly, "he saw Yamamoto-san kneeling and holding your hand outside the other dojo."

Kaoru blinks in surprise.

Yamamoto cheeks are red, he coughs, "that was my fault, you see, I dropped my business card and knelt to grab it. Kamiya-san must have been offering her hand to help me back up when you saw us."

Sano (grumbling and muttering about 'traitor foxes') avoids scrutinizing gazes, "that makes sense I suppose."

Megumi raises a cool mocking eyebrow, "didn't you also say that Kaoru was blushing?"

"What? I was not!"

Sano cowers behind Aoshi trying to hide from her wrath, "maa maa, Jou-chan!"

Kaoru lunges, clawed hands prepared to wring a chicken neck, "don't tell me to calm down, you instigated this, Baka!"

Kenshin restraining arms wrap around her middle, ignoring the verbal tirade and promises of death toward a certain street-fighter, he inquires: "This humble one wonders when the tournament is taking place, that I do."

The business man eyes with apprehension the futilely flailing dojo master with her growls of dismemberment, "It is next month, the 14th of May. During the spring festival."

Kaoru had deflated and lays limp in his grasp, "The Martial Arts Tournament for Hanami. Sessha has seen the flyers, that I have."

"One and the same," Yamamoto watches the wilted 'Rose of Kenjustu' with morbid curiosity, "there is a small charge for participants. Which as stated, I will provide for Kamiya dojo. The collected money is put into a pot for the winner of the finals."

Kaoru stirs and calmly reclaims her cushion, smoothing wrinkles from her kimono, "ten dojos have entered so far. The prize money is nearly at 10,000 yen."

~~~~~~~~~'

A/N: I hereby give credit to the publishers and author of the new Kenshin manga for the Story Cover Image:

view. thespectrum series/ rurouni- kenshin- kinema- ban- chapter- 2. html ?ch = Chapter Kinema Ban 1& page=24 (see profile if link doesn't work)

This is the kimono Kaoru is wearing for my fic!

* For those of you vaguely wondering what Yahiko's message said:

"EMERGENCY! THE RACCOON IS GETTING MARRIED! KENSHIN'S NOT THE GROOM!"

* As for Misao's timely appearance, I couldn't find a reference for the length of time a train ride was so…

Misao's awesome ninja skillz – time~space continuum = convenient teleportation! Yay me!

*If you were completely baffled by the run-ons, I apologize. I was trying to convey mass chaos and confusion and several things happening at once.

High fives to:

Satirically Inclined, Ayla27, who called my bluff. *blushes* ya got me…

Thanks to reviewers/alerts/favs:

DuShuZhi, karou25, Ayla27, Bismarck Alexander, kokoronagomu. And all the readers who **did not** in fact morph into an ANGRY MOB. You guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *points at Chapter 5* she ain't getting married to the OC! Happy now?

(I own nothing that vaguely resembles anything from any form of media)

Chapter 6  
>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~'<p>

~~In brief flashback-like quality:

_Yamamoto stutters, "M-marry? I don't want to marry Kamiya-san!"_

_Kaoru explains, "Yesterday Yamamoto-san spoke with me about the upcoming martial arts ceremony."_

_He offers the reason,_ "_I thought the Kamiya Kasshin Ru would be a perfect addition to the lineup of entertainment."_

_"He proposed," she emphasized. "that Kamiya dojo put on a demonstration at the tournament. He is going to sponsor us."_

~~a terrified Sano and several death threats later~~~

"_This humble one wonders when the tournament is taking place, that I do."_

_The business man answers, "It is next month, the 14th of May. During the spring festival."_

"_The Martial Arts Tournament for __Hanami__, Sessha has seen the flyers, that I have."_

"_One and the same," Yamamoto explains, "there is a small charge for participants. Which as stated, I will provide for Kamiya dojo. The collected money is put into a pot for the winner of the finals."_

_Kaoru states, "ten dojos have entered so far. The prize money is nearly at 10,000 yen."_

~~~~~Akebeko

The teacher's determination, "I believe Kamiya Kasshin can get to the finals. We are going to do our best to win. Right Yahiko?"

"RIGHT!" the student's enthusiastic answer.

The hostile tension fading, the Kenshin-gumi's fell into familiar banter filled with plotting strategy, discussing the opposing dojos and laughter. 'The Ultimate Fool-Proof Plan to Win' was conceived and the rules were non-negotiable:

1- Sanosuke- forbidden from betting for **_or_ **against anyone participating ("That's tempting fate! You always lose...except when you win!")

2- Sanosuke- No threatening or brawling with any contestants. ("Why do I have two rules?" Meg: "Because I said so." "*grumble*Kitsune-onna*grumble*")

3- Kenshin- 'Battosai-evil-eye' **not** allowed ("Oro?" "Don't act as if you have no idea what I mean Kenshin!" "...Hai, gomen, Kaoru-dono.")

4-Misao- NO ninja sneak attacks ( "Ah man..." "I'll trust Aoshi-san to keep you in line." A: -_- "Very well." M: T~T)

Two hours of discussion passed before Yamamoto-san excused himself when Tae closed shop. (She handed Kenshin a small key, "Stay as long as you like, just be sure to lock the door please.")

An hour later, Dr. Gensai bid a good night and promised to bring the girls to visit soon.

At midnight, Aoshi departed carrying a snoozing Misao to a nearby Oniwabanshu safe-house ("If I told you where it is, I'd have to kill you," He stated easily.)

Soon after, Megumi proclaimed that she was heading home. Sano stood and muttered, "I'll walk with you." ("Is the rooster-head is afraid of the dark?" "What? NO!" "Ohohoho^^~")

A single oil lamp lit the two remaining at the table. Yahiko was sprawled out on some cushions nearby, snoring his head off.

"Someone's going to have to carry the dead weight."

"I believe he can sleep here, that I do."

"I'm sure Tae-san wouldn't appreciate that puddle of drool."

Feel of shoulders shrugging, "she'll have him clean it up, that she will."

Humming, "the dojo _is_ pretty far from here."

"He is going to mop the floor tomorrow anyway, de gorazu yo."

"True, but won't you feel guilty leaving him alone and defenseless?"

"A warrior must always be on guard, that he must."

"I forgot," she continued sarcastically, "you **never **sleep! Instead you rely on the ancient mystic powers granted by lower back pain."

"That's an odd cosmic energy source, that it is."

"Whenever I check on you, you're sitting against the wall. Hiten Mitsurugi's secret technique for vigilance: lower back pain," Kaoru nods, "I figured it out."

"Exactly, beause you never know when a sneak attack will occur, that you do not," Kenshin leans in to whisper conspiratorially, "lately this one has been ambushed by a most formidable warrior," he pretends a shiver, "they come creeping in the dark and lay blankets over helpless rurouni," he shakes a fist defiantly, "but one day I will face this adversary and free all wanderers from the fear of their cottony tyranny!"

Her laughter rings through the empty diner, "If I recall correctly a certain someone held onto that tyrannical cotton and called it 'Fluffy-kun.'"

He was thankful the dark hid the blush, "Sessha has no idea of what you speak of, that I do not."

Kaoru taps her chin thoughtfully, "What would Hiko-san say if he heard that you and Fluffy-kun are supporters of blanket wielding dictators?"

"Don't tell Shishou!"

Blue eyes shine with mischief, "are you surrendering to my diabolical reign?"

"Hai," Kenshin's head slumps forward in mock-dejection, "this one admits defeat, that I do."

Kaoru chuckles evilly, "then I accept your surrender and declare that you shall carry an 8-stone weight* on your back."

Groaning, Kenshin hoists the snoring teen up and trudges out of the restaurant. A snick of the lock and Kaoru joins him under the early morning sky. Hard packed dirt passes under foot, sandals thump on the wooden bridge, quiet echoes follow behind. Fireflies flicker here and there, the tiny lights dance through the tree-lined path that leads the couple (and cargo makes three) home. When the roof of the dojo is visible, Kenshin sighs in relief, 'Yahiko, you sure packed on the pounds.'

No longer starved for regular meals or a family, the boy had grown up well fed and well loved. Kaoru's pale form leads the way to the Kamiya Dojo gates, a wooden beam is lifted and a key turned. The hinges creak slightly as the gates open and close. Shoes are deposited in the entry way, a flame flickers to life, the tiny fire highlighting Kaoru's beautiful face.

"You must be tired Kenshin," she offers her arms, "I can take Yahiko from here."

"Sessha is fine," he shakes his head, "this would appreciate it if Kaoru-dono could open his door, that he would."

"All you have to do is ask," Kaoru smiles then lights the path to the teen's room where Kenshin thankfully deposits his drooling burden.

Returning to the hall, he notes that her door is slightly ajar and pads to the opening to bid goodnight. Pale flesh and midnight hair has him frozen as lamp light and shadows play across her sword-strengthened muscles, the tangible proof of her dedication to Kamiya Kasshin Ru.

_**The Man had stumbled into a Woman's life.**_

From the moment they meet, this warrior-woman was strong, soft, reckless, brave, aggressive, compassionate, Kaoru.

_**The Warrior fought to stay by Her side. **_

Under the sun, at the end of his strength, Kenshin's heart aching with the desperation and the joy.

_**The Manslayer mourned Her death.**_

Once he lived with the memory of Tomoe's gentle smile and died with Kaoru's hollow eyes.

_**The Rurouni rejoiced in Her life.**_

On the sand, she is standing before him, her warm smile, her voice calling him. He fell into her arms and he _**wanted.**_

_Kenshin Himura **wanted** Kaoru to find love with him…he **wanted** to be her happiness._

Yesterday, he was faced with the threat of having Kaoru beyond his reach.

_She was to be wed to another man._

A threat that the hitokiri Battosai nor the rurouni Himura Kenshin could defeat with a blade (reversed or otherwise).

__'More than anyone, Kaoru deserved a lifetime's worth of__ _happiness_.'

Though pain of losing her (again) was soul-piercing, Kenshin smiled because **_Kaoru_ **was **happy**. Even if her happiness was for someone else. S_he was happy..._and that's all that mattered to him.

"I wonder what's keeping Kenshin?" her murmured question shocked him out of his daze. She opens her door and calls, "Kenshin?"

A little further down the passage, a faint reply. Her feet carry her to his room's entrance, "I didn't mean to wake you," she blinks in surprise when he suddenly appears in the doorway.

"You didn't wake me, Miss Kaoru."

"Oh right, the lower back pain," she grins at the joke, "just try and get some sleep, ok?"

"This one will try, that I will."

Satisfied, Kaoru walks few paces back toward her own room then pauses. He watches her curiously.

"You know," she is draped with the moon and shadows, "If I ever do get married, my husband has to have red hair," her head turns slightly, "and purple eyes," her own midnight blue irises glimmer, "He has to say 'Oro' and 'de gozaru,'" A pretty blush dusted her moon-kissed cheeks, "he should be kind, gentle and have a heart of gold. He can cook the meals because I can't. He would accept all of my adopted family even the crazy ones," ducking her head forward, she whispers, "If you know that kind of man, tell him that Kamiya Kaoru will be waiting for his proposal."

Kaoru takes a single step away, moving forward until calloused fingers catch her left hand. Kenshin gently tugs her into his warm embrace, "Sessha has red hair and purple eyes, that he does," his heart soaring, "This one shall say 'Oro' and 'de gozaru' everyday, that he shall," a promise with vows to follow, "This one is honored to cook for Kaoru-dono and her family, that he is," His breath on her neck, his voice soft, "would Kaoru-dono marry a rurouni such a Sessha, de gozaru yo?"

"Oro," Kaoru smiles, "this shihondai would be honored to be the wife of the rurouni Kenshin, that she would."

~~~~~'

A/N: Yay! _The_ Proposal, the one that you read this fanfic for! *confetti*

Thanks for reading and "Gracias" to reviewers/follows/favs/alerts:

Bismarck Alexander, kokoronagomu, hylianprincessZ, Vashie Lover, kawaii sakura-chan.

*8 stone: is approx. 112 lbs. (1 stone=14 lbs)

~~Glossary:

Hai: yes

gomen: sorry

Kitsune-onna: Fox Lady ^^~ (Sano's nickname for Megumi)

shihondai: assistant master


End file.
